(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to garments that are worn that provide sweat relief, display useful information and have a tight fit by means of an elastic connection.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Sweat bands in general have been known in the sports environment for years. In sports, for example, athletes have been known to wear different color head bands or arm bands in order to display their individuality, or demonstrate style. Many of these different sweat bands are the same color as the player's team color, however, there is an absence of sweat bands designed to display useful information, such as the player's jersey number, a particular product that they desire to endorse, or a political message.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,608 to Earl discloses a waistband with an elastic belt for identifying athletes during sports events. However, the invention of Earl is designed for the waist in particular, and the display portion hangs loosely from the elastic belt rather than being secured by elastic means on both sides. The displaying portion could easily be torn off. In addition, the displaying means used in Earl is not consistent with the current style of athletes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,901,379, to Harata discloses a sweat band that wraps around the arm. However, it is connected by a fastener, rather than by elastic means, and does not include any display means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,012 to Hacskaylo discloses an athletic band, however, the displaying means are integrated on the band, and not connected to the band by elastic means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,758 to Rendina discloses a stretch band with display means. However, the display means are removably attached to the stretch band by Velcro.RTM. rather than by elastic means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,277 to McConville also discloses a stretch band with display means. However, the display means are directly stitched upon the band rather than being connected by elastic means.